


Under the Mask of an Oni

by SunnytheDragon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole's a useless bi, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Keyonee's a little shit and it's great, M/M, OC/Canon, Romance, TW: Ableist Language, mlm, slight suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnytheDragon/pseuds/SunnytheDragon
Summary: Haru has heard it a million times: "Stay out of sight! Do you WANT to give us away?!" He gets it. An Oni that can't fully transform is a liability to the village. But after running into that tall, kind, handsome ninja boy...he's finding it very hard to stay away.
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Under the Mask of an Oni

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything for this fandom, so feedback is appreciated! This is a predominately Cole/OC, with slight Lloyd/OC so if that's not your thing, you may wanna skip that. Hope you enjoy and leave comments!
> 
> P.S. This chapter is meant to give a bit of background, more will be touched on in later chapters.

* * *

Prologue

Waves crashed against the jagged edges of the cliff. From an outsider's perspective, the rugged cliffside wouldn't be so out of the ordinary- if anything, the scene was quite beautiful. But the solitary man surveying the battered side knew the truth. The terrain was nothing but an ugly gash in the land he created...the land he had split in two.

"Gonna sit here and stare at nothing all day?"

Startled, he turned around to see an older brunette woman leaning against his staff, smiling goofily. The young master just sighed and turned back towards the cliff.

"Not now, Mystake. I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.

Mystake's smile quickly shifted to a tired frown as she walked closer, letting the staff fall down. "Hey," she said. "What's with the long face? I'd figured you'd be happy."

"Happy about what? Losing half the land?!" he said, his head snapping towards her. Seeing her surprised face at his outburst made some of his irritation ebb away. He didn't want to yell at his friend, even if she was annoying him. He turned back towards the cliffside. "I wasn't strong enough....it's all my fault."

"Yeah, it's your fault that everyone's still alive," she stated plainly. "Come on, now, kid. Show me some grit and guts, huh?"

He did not respond. He simply kept staring at the rocky gash.

Mystake became worried. She hadn't seen him this downhearted since before he left their home realm. "Kid, please, just say something."

Still not a word.

Mystake sighed as she sat down next to him. Another goofy grin crept back as she got an idea. 

"Hey, remember the time you switched two of the masks with those papier-mâché copies? I don't think I've ever seen Omega so pissed!" she laughed.

The young master remained quiet and facing away from her. Believing that there really was no cheering him up, Mystake sullenly got up and started walking away.

"...If I recall correctly," he finally spoke, making Mystake stop in her tracks. He turned his head to look at her. "...you were the one who gave me that idea."

_Well, at least he's talking again_ , she thought. She pretended to think for a bit. "Hmm...are you sure? I feel as though I'd remember a scheme like that."

He scoffed. "Yes. You definitely did," he continued. " You also helped me make them, snuck into their chamber with me, and hid the real ones in your basement. Omega thought the masks were broken and nearly had a heart attack!"

"And when the forgers tried to fix them, they caught on fire when they got them into the furnace!" Mystake cackled. "Oh, god, the look on their faces was _priceless!"_

"That's not funny! Omega nearly had my head for that little stunt!" The young master snapped at the laughing Oni. "You were always getting me into trouble!"

Mystake sat back down and lightly punched his arm. "But...I always managed to get you out of it, didn't I?"

He smiled a bit. "...You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Thank you! I try," Mystake joked. Her lightheartedness made him feel better....only a bit, though.

A small, worrying thought came to him. "You're not going back...are you?"

"Please. I'd only do that if I wanted to die miserably," Mystake said, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head. "They'd tan my hide if they found out I failed my mission. I'll just let them think I died and hide out here for a while."

"Hey, you can stay as long as you like. I may need you to bail me out again," the young master joked. 

Mystake chuckled softly to acknowledge his quip, but she was clearly deep in thought. "There's just one thing," she said.

"Oh?"

Mystake hesitated, then turned to him. "You mind if I invite some friends?"

* * *

_Many years later..._

"-and after we made sure we weren't followed, we set up shop here. And that's pretty much how Inei Village was made," Mystake finished, putting a box of lavender tea on a high shelf.

The young boy below, who'd been listening keenly to her, spoke up. "So...the First Realm Oni are the reason we hide?"

Mystake scoffed. "Oh, absolutely not, Haru! They'd be able to pick us out in no time!" she exclaimed. "Especially Omega. Not even the best shifters can get past him."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "So...why do we?"

Mystake climbed down the ladder. "Think about it. The entirety of Ninjago's citizen's just got attacked by a stone army manned by a literal force of darkness. Don't you think they may take similar beings moving in not so well?"

Haru frowned. "But he's not here anymore! Can't we come out now?" He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He didn't want any humans walking in to see slit pupils in his brown eyes. 

"You underestimate humans' innate ability to panic about everything," she said plainly. "Besides, what's the need? We're living our lives fine the way we are now."

"Because...because..." Haru started, but trailed off.

"...Is this about your shifting ability again?"

Haru gave no reply; he only shifted his gaze away from her. 

Mystake sighed. "Haru, you need to quit worrying about it so much," she reassured him. "Many Oni don't have complete control of their power when they're young."

"But I'm the _ONLY_ one out of the other kids, Mystake!" Haru snapped. "Even Emi can transform completely, and she's only eight! I'm twelve! Why can't _I_ do it?!" The boy knew that what little control he had over his form started to loosen, as his horns started to go back to normal size. He quickly retracted what he could and fixed his green hoodie before anyone saw his slightly silvery hair. "What if...I give everyone away?"

Mystake gave a sympathetic smile. "Well...have you given anyone away yet?" she questioned.

"No..." he said timidly.

"Then I think we'll be fine," she stated. "Besides, you've still got time to grow into your power. Take it from someone who didn't get the hang of it until fourteen- nothing's wrong with being a late bloomer." She gave the boy a reassuring nudge. Haru smiled a bit, grateful for the bit of encouragement.

"Hey, didn't you say you wanted to display the jasmine tea?" he asked.

"Didn't I already?" Mystake questioned.

Haru shook his head. "It's display space is empty," he said, pointing to a bare spot on a lower shelf.

"Ah, damnit," she cursed. She started making her way to the back. "I'm gonna try and find the box, you watch for walk-ins."

"Okay!" Haru said. "By the way, watch out for the-"

_CRASH!_ "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"...Chamomile boxes," he said, biting his tongue. He was trying desperately not to laugh at the unfiltered swears coming from the back of the building, which proved to be a rather challenging task. Though, it admittedly became a bit easier when the door swung open.

A very old-looking man with a long, white beard had entered the store, large case in hand. He didn't look very intimidating- if anything, he looked like any other kindly old man from their village- but something about his presence made Haru's smile quickly fall. He didn't feel unsafe. Just...on edge for some reason. Mystake must have heard him walk in, as she suddenly reappeared behind the counter. 

"I would like to purchase some...traveler's tea," he requested politely.

Mystake previous lightheartedness had seemingly disappeared, as she stared down the old man. "Never heard of it," she said sharply.

The old man threw a few gold coins on the counter- an amount more than enough to pay for any of the teas in the shop.

Mystake looked at the money, then the man, and walked over to where she kept a few teapots with hot water for express orders. She placed it on the counter and grabbed a jar of brownish tea leaves from behind her.

"You know, those who drink this never return," she stated as she poured the leaves into the pot and slid it to the old man.

He seemed completely unaffected by this warning. "Then, I will not bother you again," he remarked, walking backwards out of the shop. The door shut behind him seemingly on its own when he stepped out.

Haru could only stare, completely confused at what had transpired. He looked back to Mystake. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. And with that, she headed to the back in search of the jasmine tea.

Haru looked back at the door, still puzzled. Why had that old man given him such an uneasy feeling? And why did he not care about the supposedly dangerous tea? In fact, why did Mystake even keep that tea around if it was dangerous?! ...Actually, keeping that around sounded exactly like something she'd do.

Haru sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't getting any answers for this one. 


End file.
